Broken Hearts
by Rachika
Summary: When Sasuke goes to confess that day, something tells him that things are never going to be the same in Konoha. Oneshot. Onesided SasuNaru Mentions of selfinfliction and suicide. Character death.


Konnichiwa, minna-san! Rachi's back with another fic for you - because she's still trying to get over her writer's block. And, surprise!

_**Rachi wrote angst!**_

That's right, folks, the fluff queen has written a sad story:o I know, scary, ain't it? Well, either way, I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **Broken Hearts

**Author:** rachi

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Mentions of suicide; mentions of shonen-ai; bad writing.

**Summary:** When Sasuke goes to confess that day, something tells him that things will never be the same.

**_Disclaimer:_** Rachi does not own Naruto or it's characters. So shoo, all you crazy lawyers! Rachi's got nothing for you!

_- - - -_

_Why?_

It had been a horrid day, blistering cold and windy. The sun had been hidden behind dark grey clouds all morning, and nobody had bothered going out into the snow for anything. It would have been too much hassle.

Sasuke supposed that was why it was the perfect day to do it.

It had stemmed from his childhood, he supposed. The way everybody treated him, all the looks and whispers, the talk of all the horror in his life that passed over everyone's lips as the latest gossip. They all tried to predict his future - yet nobody guessed that this would ever happen.

Not to _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Not to the _most optimistic guy that ever lived._

Not to the _demon child_.

Not to _Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja._

Not to _his sun._

And certainly _not this way_.

Naruto was nineteen when he did it. Sasuke didn't know what was going on in his mind as he took up his kunai. That day would haunt Sasuke for the rest of his life.

_Sasuke looked out his window nervously. Would today be the day he would finally confess? After all the years of toiling away and trying to block his heart, could he finally spit out the words that followed him around like a ball and chain? Confessing to Naruto would be the hardest thing he'd do, even harder than looking his own brother in the eye and stabbing a kunai straight through his cold, dead heart. Because Naruto mattered. Naruto could make you feel like King of the world or like you weren't even worth a mound of dirt. That was the way he was._

Sasuke thought that maybe, just maybe if he'd have gotten there sooner, he would have been able to stop it. He could have wrenched the weapon from his hand and embraced him so that nothing could harm him. Maybe he could have made Naruto feel worthy, or bribed him into staying.

He didn't like thinking that he would have had no control over the situation whatsoever, and might have had to actually watch it happen.

_His shoes made soft crunching noises in the snow, alerting anyone around that someone was taking a walk through the forest. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips held a soft smile. Today. He was going to do it today. And maybe he'd have the happy ending he'd always wanted, dreamed of, prayed for. He knew Naruto would already be there - he was always early for some god-forsaken reason. As he stepped through the trees to greet his friend, the sight that Naruto greeted him with would change his life forever._

Sasuke continued to sit in front of the stone, his eyes closed. He listened to the sounds of the leaves blowing over the grass and the dirt roads. He listened to the ravens caw overhead. He listened to his heartbeat, the one that he wished would die out. He didn't deserve to hear it. Cracking his eyes open, he read and re-read the words on the stone with a wave of heartbreak and nostalgia.

_In the middle of the clearing lay his best friend. The pure white snow was splattered with crimson, and beneath the body was a huge puddle, still leaking. There was Naruto, face up, a kunai stuck straight into his bleeding heart, his chest unmoving and his glossy blue eyes open, staring at the sky. _

_Sasuke's blood froze in his veins, and his heart seemed to stop before racing furiously. He stumbled forward, not watching his footing, and collapsed onto his knees next to the body of his best friend, his crush, his light. His hands hung in the air over the blonde for a few moments, unbelieving of what his eyes told him. Gently, carefully, he picked up Naruto's head and placed it in his lap. His long fingers ran through the soft, sun-kissed strands of gold, slowly, painfully. He caressed the whiskers on each side of his face, ran a single finger over the partly open lips that had taken on a bluish color. He stared down into those once lively sky eyes with horror. _

_Tears gathered in his own dark eyes and he howled in anguish, still clinging on desperately to the body. He grabbed a lifeless hand and squeezed it as he cried and screamed and shook with terrified pain. _

"_Naruto..." he called out softly, praying to any god listening that the voice he had grown to love and need so much would call out from somewhere, teasing and taunting him._

_Nothing happened._

Sasuke traced the words on the gravestone gently with a long finger, tears making their way down his pale cheeks. He listened to Sakura cry in the background, her voice mixing with Iruka's and Hinata's. A year had passed since the tragedy, and everyone gathered to remember their favorite blonde. Gaara and his siblings had traveled from Suna to be there in person. Somebody said Naruto's name sadly and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Sasuke howled and shook and pulled at the grass, tearing some out of the ground. There were no sounds but his pained cries, and the hard breathing of the girl in the background.

Nothing mattered.

It was over.

And nobody noticed that through the flock of ravens sitting in the trees overhead, there was a single, pure white bird that didn't make a sound. Just sat and watched. But what would it matter, really? It had never been noticed, and it very well might never be.

After everybody had gone home besides the raven haired teen that never seemed to leave, the bird flew down and rested on the ground beside the gravestone. Sasuke watched it with little interest, drained and ready to go home to his nightmare filled sleep. He rose, and cast one last look at the bird, then the gravestone before blowing a single kiss and slowly making his way from the graveyard.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_The light of Konoha, the light of our lives._

_1986-2005_

_May be forever be at peace with the angels._

**Owari**

I think I got my keyboard wet as I wrote this. -sniff- I hate writing angst, because I always make myself cry and I _hate_ crying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This is the first angst fic I've posted here, second one I wrote. I know it wasn't the best, but I'm still trying to get over my writer's block. So please, deal?

Reviews are the sun and Flames are the wimpy clouds.

rachi

**Written and Finished 11-12-06**


End file.
